Someone I used to know
by LoveSickMonster
Summary: Maka and Soul are married and Maka thinks that Soul is just the perfect husband. 6 months later, Soul starts to go out and drink with Blackstar frequently and comes back way too drunk. How does that affect Maka? R&R to find out! : rated M for later chapters
1. A perfect love

**Hii! I'm LoveSickMonster99! This actually my first story on this page so I hope you guys enjoy my soul eater story. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. R&R please! **

**Maka POV**

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. It was my day. I was going to be Mrs. Soul eater Evans. Just saying his name makes me the happiest girl in the world. I remember the day he proposed to me, on a beautiful night (excluding the blood mouthed moon)in December where we shared out first kiss .We've been together for 10 years and I've waited for this moment for 7.

"Oh, Maka, the dress looks so beautiful on you! Tsubaki said. It looks like she was about to cry. I was too. After a few moments of admiring how good I looked in the dress, Liz and Patty (my other bride's maids) entered the room.

"Hiya!" Patty said in her not-so-indoor voice

"Hey" Liz said_. Liz and Patty are so different _ I thought. Hard to believe they're sisters. Especially after Liz dyed her hair black. "Come on, it's time!" I looked at the clock. _Shit! _I though, yet I stayed calm on the outside. I hurried to the beautiful beach area, where Soul suggested we should get married, almost ripping my dress. I hurried and took my dad's hand, unfortunately, and walked down the aisle with him, refusing to listen to him about his thoughts on marriage. Especially marriage with your partner, or Soul in general. I finally got to the top on the aisle and resisted the urge to smack my dad after telling Soul to "watch out" and "Don't get my little girl pregnant", which is most likely going to happen. Soul turned to look at me. His red eyes glued to my green ones. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back and blush at least a little bit.

"You look beautiful" He whispered. I smiled. I was speechless yet; I was still shocked that he wanted to be with me, Maka Albarn, forever. The pastor made us repeat our vowels after him. He was pale and skinny with a bald head. Not much of a ladies' man, I see but, he was such a flirt. One word after another, and it was finished.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor said. I've been waiting to hear those words ever since Soul proposed. Soul smiled at me again, I can tell he was….anxious to kiss me by how the licked and bit his lip. "You may now kiss your beautiful bride" Soul pulled me in close and gave a kind of forceful kiss that I wasn't expecting. I imagined this kiss to be more….gentle but the texture of his tongue on mine made me happy that the gentler kiss didn't happen. The crowd cheered. All the Kids said "Eww!" or "Gross!" and my dad, of course, just sat there as quiet as a mouse (mostly because he hated Soul). Soul and I raced down the aisle and into the dance hall. Everyone followed. We were dancing, eating, and just having a good time. I decided to look out the balcony, it was night time yet, it was still bright outside. "Hey baby" I heard Soul say as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is everything, Okay?" He had a sad look on his face as if I just told him that I didn't want to marry him.

"No" I said quickly. "Tonight's perfect….you're...perfect" I gave him a gentle kiss like the one I imagined for the official kiss. He held my waist a little tighter and I wrapped my hand around him neck. Kissing my new husband felt amazing.

"Get a room! Ha-ha-ha!" I heard from behind Soul as I quickly pulled away. It was Blackstar. I should've known he would ruin this moment for me.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said to Blackstar. He then turned back to me and said "I can't wait for our honeymoon where we'll have no interruptions" Then he winked and walked away with His cocky best friend. My dad walked in, frowning at me.

"Maka, my darling daughter, I am so disappointed in you. I prayed and prayed that you wouldn't marry this pervertive player. He only wants you for-" Damn, hearing him talk about my decision, and my husband, pisses me off.

"Cut the crap dad" I said interrupting him. "First off, you're just as pervertive as you think Soul is, and he's not a pervert dammit so stop saying that. Second of all, Soul and I are married, okay? I love him and he loves me, so don't want you around if you're just going to judge us. So you accept it or get the fuck out of my life." Before father got the courage to say something, I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, you sure got a mouth on you young lady." Mother said. **(A/N Maka had her wedding in San Francisco where her mother was currently staying) **

"Mom!" I yelled. I ran up to hug her. I haven't seen her I n so long. It felt good to hug her again. I can't believe how quickly she changed my mood of anger and betrayal into happiness again.

"Hey sweetie...let me handle your father for you." She said. Her voice was soft. She turned to farther "Hello Spirit" she said angrily. She cracked her knuckles and I fled from the scene before things got too dangerous around here, I felt the tension in the room itself. I looked for a piece of cake or something else sweet in the café

"What the hell?" I said looking at the empty cake pan. I looked around to find the culprit and better yet, it was Blackstar (he had icing covering his whole face). _I knew I should've never invited him _I thought. I decided to just grab a cookie and meet up with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. But when I turned to see Soul, he was gone, along with Blackstar. I looked around the whole room but, they were nowhere to be found.

"Who are you looking for?" Patty asked, startling me with her loud voice.

"Um...have you seen Soul?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he went outside with Blackstar." I grunted. Is he serious? I went outside and searched for Soul. He was with Blackstar...just talking. I decided to get closer and try to here a little more of what they were saying, well...eavesdropping.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this, man?" Blackstar asked. "I mean, marriage is a big thing, no more strippers, partying…."

"Oh, come on I can still party with you guys." Soul said interrupting Blackstar. The word _strippers _kept playing in my head. Since when did he see strippers?

"Not like you used to, man."

"Well I love Maka, I'll choose her over a stripper any day." I don't know why that sounded so sweet to me.

"Seriously?" Blackstar looked confused. "But she has no tits, no ass, or anything!" I looked at myself. I'm 28 and had the same sized body for at least 12 years. Soul laughed at Blackstar.

"Maka's just something special." He said smiling. He took Blackstar's beer from him and threw it. "and enough with the beer." They were on their way back to the hall so , I ran back as quick as I can. Smiling in fact. I know that Soul is the one for me and that he will never do anything to hurt me. Or so I thought…..

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Someone I used to know" I will have my next chapter soon! Once again: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER R&R!**


	2. To cry blood

**I'm back! Hey everyone, I'm back with Chapter 2 of my story. Um if u asks me questions about the future parts of the story, you won't get answers 'cause its secret! I DON'T OWN ANY SOUL EATER R&R please!**

**Chapter 2-To cry Blood **

It's been six months into me and Soul's marriage. I feel so complete knowing that I can fall asleep every night with his arms wrapped around me, and wake up to see his messed up white hail and drool dropping down his mouth._ So cute..._ My thoughts of Soul were interrupted by the smell of burning chicken and fried rice. _Crap!_ I thought. I quickly turned the stove off and tried to get the smell of burnt food and smoke out the room by opening some windows. Soon enough the smoke hit the smoke detector and water sprinkled down. "_Gah!_" Soul said from the bedroom. It was 8:00 pm and Soul just got out the shower, yet he did not hesitate to come straight to the kitchen (his towel covering his manhood) to find out what happened. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I-um...I burnt the food-that's all" I said nervously. I turned red when he got closer to me and pressed his lips against mine (He always kisses me during the most random times). He bumped into my stomach where my son, who is unnamed, is developing. Soul smiled and kissed my stomach. I saw it in his eyes that he was excited to have a family with me. He reconnected our lips, except this one was a bit gentler.

"I love you, Maka" He said. Kissing my sensitive spot (the right side of my neck)

"I love you too, Soul" I said with a slight moan. Was he really trying to get into me while I was pregnant? He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my shorts down a bit. "Soul..." I said pulling away. I didn't really want to pull away but, come on, I was pregnant.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant right now so…I think we would wait a while before we…you know…do this again." The words must've hit him hard because he let out a whimper.

"Okay..." he started. _Maybe dad was right _I thought _Maybe Souls only with me for the sex. _"You're worth the wait." Soul said. _Or maybe not..._ I forgot about the burnt food on the stove and hurried to soak out the burnt smell. I heard the phone ring but it stopped after the second ring. A few minutes later, Soul came out in his black suit that he used to wear on our dates when we were about 20; I'm surprised it still fit him as muscular as he's gotten over the years.

"I'm going out for a quick drink with Blackstar, if you don't mind." He said fixing his tie. To be honest, I did mind. But it's just one night out, it won't hurt anyone.

"I'm fine with it, go have fun. But not too much fun." I said giving him a soft peck on his cheek. He smiled and walked out the door to Blackstar's beat up red truck from some junk yard he goes to for an "adventure" per say. I cleaned up the kitchen which took maybe half an hour. I took out a good book and read it all the way through and watched a few movies... When I finished, I looked at the clock. _2:00 am? _I thought _Where is Soul?_ I yawned. And as soon as I got up, Soul busted through the door. There was throw up on his suit, beer falling out of the bottle and he smelled like a liquor store.

"HEY BABY!" He screamed.

"Um hi," I said. He looked like he just came back from the junk yard with Blackstar. "Look, you're all dirty and it's early…"

"Nah baby its okay…unless you want to take my clothes off for me" He winked. Yup, he was drunk... totally intoxicated.

"Soul…u need to calm down" I said to him. He was bumping into walls, breaking things, and he looked at my stomach in disappointment.

"Why are you so fat?" He asked, laughing.

"What do you mean why?" I asked him. "I'm pregnant."

"So you cheated on me?" Anger grew in his voice. He got closer to me until our noses were touching. Then he turned away.

"Soul..." I began to say. But the bottle of beer flew out of his hand and onto the wall I was standing against. Glass and beer filled the floor. "Soul, what the hell!" He just looked at me, plainly, like he didn't know what I just said. I just rolled my eyes and tried to get past him and to my car; I didn't want to see him like this. Before I can even make it to my car, Soul grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, putting more force into his grip.

"Soul…let go" I said calmly.

"Not until you tell me who he is" His grip kept on getting tighter and tighter.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and that hurts, Soul!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." His voice got a little calm, along with his grip, and he was laughing. "Maka, you are so stupid" He let go of my arm, leaving a bruise and a little blood sprinkled down my arm. He took out a cigar and a lighter.

"Since when did you smoke?" I asked confused. This isn't _my _Soul. Soul never smoked. Did he?

"Since the last time you minded your own business." He lighted up his cigar and smoke filled the house. I wanted to cry; mostly cause of the bruise on my arm was caused by my intoxicated husband. I've never seen Soul like this and I never want to again. He put the cigar down on the table and walked up to me. I was frightened; I didn't want him around me.

"You know I love you" He said brushing my cheek. He pulled me closer and forced his lips against mine and stuck his tongue down my throat. I didn't dare kiss him back, I tried to pull away but, every time I did he just pulled me back with a tighter grip. The 3rd time I pulled away, he didn't pull me back. He looked sad this time. A tear came down his face like he's the one that was hurt. "Do you love me, Maka?" He asked. His voice was soft, like our first night, as a married couple, together.

"Yes" I said. More and more tears came out my eyes. I knew it wasn't a lie but, it felt like one

"Liar!" He screamed in my face. Spit flew out of his mouth and onto my cheek as he spoke. He walked away from me, brushing his hair with his fingers, and scratching his arm.

"I'm not lying, Soul; I love you, but..."

"So, you love someone else, right? Is he the father of your baby?" He asked, interrupting me, getting closer to me again.

"Soul, there isn't someone else and there never will be. You're just…not yourself."

"Then who am I? Who do u want me to be? Blackstar? Kid? Crona? I know you have feelings for Crona"

"Soul I don't know who you are, right now, and I want you to be _you_. Not Blackstar or Kid or Crona." I tried to keep my voice calm when I talked to him but, it was pretty hard. "And this is_ your_ son inside of me" I pointed to my stomach. He looked down and back up at my face. He laughed for about 4 minutes. _What's so funny?_ I thought, but didn't bother to say it out loud. I didn't want to start anymore problems but Soul has already beaten me to it.

"I don't want to have a baby with you." He said, laughing still, as he walked away to the bedroom. Did he say what I think I heard? Is it true? I couldn't help myself, I broke down onto the floor, crying. Blood actually came out of my eyes. I hated Soul right now, but, I hated Blackstar more for putting him into this mess….putting _me_ into it. Soul hurt me, inside and out and I don't know what to expect from him in the morning.

**Okay, Okay. Thanks for reading Chapter 2: To cry blood. R&R please! And once again I DON'T OWN ANY SOUL EATER!**


	3. A promise you have yet to keep

**Hola fanfictioners! I would like to take a moment to thank all my followers and reviewers on my first story on here! You guys give me a reason to keep writing (or typing) this story Now…for what you guys came for. **

**Chapter 3- A promise you have yet to keep **

It's 5:00 am and I still can't sleep. Thinking about Soul's actions from earlier makes it hard to sleep in the same house with him. I just need to get away. I got up of the lumpy coach (where I was forced to sleep), started up my car and drove to Tsubaki and Blackstar's house, not keeping in mind how early it was. I pulled into the driveway of their ranch house, trying to find a good excuse as of why I came so early. I checked my cell to see if Soul realized that I wasn't home, and made my way to the door. I rang the door bell maybe, 4 times, and there was no answer. I walked slowly back to my car when I heard a female voice say my name.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Her voice was softer than usual. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I-um...I need to talk to you." I said nervously. I felt stupid. I should've never come here.

"Sure, come on in." She hand gestured me inside of the house, wiping her eyes with her blue pajama shirt that read 'Blackstar's #1 fan' with his face on it. _How can Tsubaki wear that without a fight _I thought "So what's wrong?" It took me a long time to start speaking.

"You know that Soul went to the bar with Blackstar…right?"

"Yea...actually Blackstar came back just fine for once; having Soul come with him was a good idea." Tsubaki let out a slight smile.

"Not really" My voice got softer and I felt the tears come.

"What do you mean?" My heart stopped at the question Tsubaki shot at me._ Why did I come here? I'm so stupid for this; I should just go home and tell Tsubaki that I just came by to say hello, or something._ "Maka…what happened?" A tear rolled down my cheek, my throat began to burn and I couldn't speak. Tsubaki got up and gave me some tea. I felt a little better afterwards. I t was silent up until I found my words.

"Soul…" I began to say. "Soul...hurt me"

"He hurt you? Where?" Tsubaki said with worry in her voice. I showed her the bruise on my arm from when Soul grabbed me, I have a feeling that it won't leave no time soon, and I told her about the beer bottle accident. "Maka, you don't have to worry about that again, I'll tell Blackstar never to…"

"It's okay Tsubaki, after I explain to Soul about what he did, everything will be fine." I hoped. Everything Soul said still repeated in my head like a record. I wanted to cry again but, I think I cried out all I can.

"Okay" Tsubaki replied. I felt relieved to have a friend like her. Anyone who can deal with Blackstar can deal with me. "Do you want to stay over or…?"

"I want to stay" I said quickly, interrupting her. I didn't want to go back, not tonight anyway. Tsubaki went into the closet and grabbed a comforter and a pillow and gave it to me. She allowed me to sleep on the coach and to help myself to whatever I wanted in the fridge. I just turned on the TV and watched _Ed Edd and Eddy_ (Which was the only thing on this late) and quickly fell asleep.

**~The next morning~ **

I looked at the clock _11:00 a.m great _I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed some milk, a bowl, spoon, and Fruit loops for breakfast. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Soon enough, Blackstar walked into the room in confusion.

"What are you doing here Maka?" He asked. I looked at him in disgust when I realized that the reason I was here was _his _fault. But, I didn't want to tell him, of all people, what happened, so I ignored him. "Fine, don't tell me." He said after finally realizing that I was ignoring him. I felt my phone vibrate on my lap. _Who's texting me now? _It was Soul. '_Maka, where r u? You're never out this late and I'm worried. When r u coming back?'_ The text read. I decided to go back home and talk to him. I rolled up the comforter Tsubaki let me use and tossed it in the closet, along with the pillow.

"Tell Tsubaki I said I'll call her later" I demanded Blackstar. He just nodded his head and stuffed his face with Apple Jacks. I walked out the door and slowly to my car. It felt like the longest drive ever to get to my house from Tsubaki's, and Death City isn't even that big. I pulled into the driveway to be greeted by Soul, wearing his favorite green pj's. As soon as I got out the car Soul gave me the biggest hug ever and a peck on a cheek. He tried to get to my lips before I pushed him away and walked into the house, that still had beer on the floor and shattered antiques from my mom, only 3 out of 10 remained unscratched.

"Maka…what's wrong?" He asked. He really didn't remember? "Where were you? Are you okay? What's that bruise on your arm, did someone hurt you?" I

"Yes" Was all I could say as he filled up my head with questions. His ruby red eyes met my emerald ones and he asked me the mort ironic question ever.

"Who hurt you, Maka?" I looked at him with the most hurtful face I've ever made. I didn't want to answer him, nor believe that the answer I said was…the truth.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes Soul you! You hurt me!" I yelled, maybe a little too loud. He looked confused, and then it came to him. Last night (or this morning) was _real_. It happened.

"Maka…I...I'm so sorry." He said...a tear rolled down his cheek. "I didn't know, I never meant to hurt you Maka. You know I love you." He looked into my eyes. He wanted to kiss me, I could tell, but he knew that right now, wasn't a very good time.

"I love you too, Soul, but, you scared me, a lot and…"

"I'll never do it again." He said interrupting me. "I promise." It was hard to stay mad at him for too long, especially when he's so close to me and staring into my eyes.

"You promise?" I said getting as close as I can (We weren't even that close because of my stomach). He kissed my forehead and hugged me. The warmth of his body made me smile.

"Yes…I promise, Maka." He replied "Please don't leave again." I felt his tears on the top of my head. Forgiving him will be easy to do but, I don't think forgetting will be.

"Okay…I won't Soul." I hugged him a little tighter and I pressed his lips against mine. I soon pulled away and went to the bed (Tsubaki's coach wasn't all that comfortable) and Soul followed behind me. I laid down and Soul did the same and wrapped him arms around me. I closed my eyes for a few moments and opened them again (Soul already knocked out) to look at the time. _4:00 pm already? Damn _I closed my eyes again and decided that I _needed _a quick nap. I quickly fell asleep, wrapped in Soul's arms.

**~Later that day (9:00)~ **

I rolled over in the large king sized bed to realize that I was alone in it. "Soul?" I said with a yawn. I got up and looked at the time again. It took me 5 hours for that one nap? I quickly stopped thinking about the time and walked around the house (upstairs and down) to find Soul. "Soul?" I cried out. I looked in the garage, where he kept his Toyota Camry, and it wasn't there._ He usually leaves a note when he leaves somewhere. _ I looked in the kitchen, the bedroom and the living room, where he usually leaves notes, and there was none to be found. Where is he?

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it! :-P I expect to write Chapter 4 tomorrow but there may be a delay due to traveling, but we'll see. R&R I don't own Soul eater but I have all credit for this story! **


	4. The feeling of guiltand pain

**Hello fanfictioners! Sorry for the delay on the story, but I've been busy So…here's Chapter 4…I hope you guys will enjoy the story and understand that I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ! : P **

**Chapter 4: The feeling of guilt…..and pain **

**Soul POV **

I'll admit. I feel bad for leaving Maka all alone in our bed to go for another drink with Blackstar. I promised myself that I wouldn't make it get as far as it did before_. I can't believe I hurt Maka. _I hope she can forgive me for my mistake, after everything we've been though in these 10 years.

"Here we are" Blackstar said, interrupting my thoughts. In front of me was some strip club that he always goes to when he's tired of Tsubaki's bullshit and stinginess. I got out the truck with him and headed toward the club, still into my thoughts. The place was dark, with very few lights. There were girls there, ages 20-29, with size F boobs and huge asses in everyone's face. They all had their own set of people and poles. Most guys were maybe about 30-50. A girl with long light brown hair walked up to Blackstar with a smile and gave him a huge hug. "Soul, this is my girl, Peaches."He said with his arms around her. I looked at her up and down and I have to admit. She was sexy, but I didn't feel right about this.

"Nice to meet you!" She said excitedly. She had a country accent. _Maybe she's from Georgia. _"I have the perfect girl for you!" She walked to the backrooms and Blackstar lead me to the drinks.

"So, what do you want? A beer, whooze…"

"Blackstar, I can't do this" I began, interrupting him. "Last time we did this..."

"I know I know, you hurt Maka. I get it." He said, sounding annoyed. "But, one drink won't hurt you. Lighten up, man." It took me a while to respond.

"Fine, I'll take a beer then." I said, giving in. I didn't want to drink at all, but I also didn't want Blackstar to taunt me all month.

"Okay, cool." He ordered our beers and whispered something to the bartender. I didn't have time to pay attention because I felt my phone vibrate. It was Maka. _Hey, Soul, where r u? Its 10:00 p.m and I think u should be at home…with me. Give me a call...I'm worried about u. _I was on my way outside to call Maka when a girl with short black hair tapped my shoulder.

"Hi, Soul, I'm Brenda." she said. Her voice was soft.

"Um…hi." I replied back with confusion in my voice. I didn't know who she was and I really didn't want to know...well, half of me didn't.

"Come with me." She brought me halfway to the backroom when Blackstar handed me my beer. I chugged it down to get it over with. Brenda sat me down and started taking of her clothes then mine. First my pants, then my boxers, then her bikini bottom. She got on her knees and stuck my 'area' down her thought. It felt good through the half the time. Maka was on my mind for the first half. _Damn she's good. How come Maka can't do this? I should hook up with Brenda just for the night. No harm done, right? No…I can't. I…_ I let out a slight moan and I pulled on Brenda's black hair. I didn't want her to stop. Not with a body like that_. I wanted Brenda_. She stopped after maybe 5 minutes and kissed my lips. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I returned the favor. I got up and brought her to the leopard print couch she had in the room and dropped her there. I licked my lips and she bit hers. I slowly opened her legs and made out with her lips (the ones between her hips) I stuck my tongue as far as it can go inside of her and she moaned loudly. She pulled my hair and screamed "Soul!" I managed to get her in a doggy position, after a few turns, and stuck it in her without hesitation. _in out in out in out_ was the only thing in mind. Brenda was moaning, and screaming my name and I love the way she sounds. I stopped for a bit to catch my breath and she put her clothes back on. _That was short_ I thought.

"I have another customer." She said and put her hand out for money. I gave her a $50 bill and left to find Blackstar "Hey!" She called out. "When I'm done, I'll come looking for you." She winked and dragged some 50 year old looking guy in her room. I decided to get a few more beers until my vision was blurry and I couldn't remember anything afterwards.

**Maka POV**

It's 11:47. Where's Soul? I hope he's okay. I looked out the window and saw Blackstar's truck. Soul came out with some pale girl with short black hair. She barley had on any clothes and as she got out, she put her arms around Soul and kissed him! Tongue and all! I was furious. What is he doing? I can't just stand here and watch this; I walked out the door to greet them.

"Soul!" I said walking up to him.

"Aha. Maka!" He said in a happy tune, walking inside with us. "This is Brenda. Brenda, this is my bitch, Maka."

"Your Bitch?" Did he seriously just describe me as that? "I'm nobody's bitch, Soul." He walked up to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke.

"Shut up. No one asked you to speak dog." _Dog? _ I could see Brenda chuckling behind him. "Say another word, and you can't join me and Brenda tonight."

"What?" I asked with hurt in my voice. "I can't belie-" Soul interrupted me with a hard smack in the face. I tried to hit him back this time but, he got a hold of my hand and gripped on my wrist tightly. He dragged me into the baby's room and tied me to the crib with the scarf that was on the kitchen table. I felt the tightness of the scarf cut through my skin. I struggled all I wanted to but I couldn't get free. I eventually stopped struggling and began to cry when I heard Brenda moan and scream Souls name for 1 hour straight. I heard the door slam and Soul let Brenda out the house. He walked into the room slowly.

"Maka…stupid Maka." He said walking up to me. I lifted my head to see my old weapon…my weapon when we were teens. "What makes you think that I can love a girl like you?" Tears came down my cheek when I looked at Soul with fear.

"I…" was the thing that came out my mouth. I could barley breathe. Soul chuckled and untied me from the crib, but I still sat there. The blood from my wrist dripped down my arm and onto the floor. Soul stared at me for a while, then left. Eventually, I got out the room that was made for the little son me and Soul are gonna have…together. I walked into the living room where Soul was drinking a beer, smoking and watching some TV. _He's drinking. I thought he promised me that he wouldn't do this again. _I walked slowly to our bedroom to get some clothes and money. There's no way in hell that I'm staying here with this guy. Who knows what he'll do next. I was about to walk out of the bedroom door when Soul stopped me.

"Where are you going, Maka?" He said immediately. He had an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"I…I'm going…for a walk." I said, even afraid to speak without getting smacked in the face or tied to a chair or something. Soul laughed and dropped his bottle.

"No you're not." He said back, closing the door behind us. "I didn't get _any _pleasure from you yet." I was confused. _What does that mean? _Soul grabbed leopard print hand cuffs, that Brenda must've left, and threw me on the bed.

"Soul! What are you doing?" He took out his cigar and threw it on the night stand. I struggled to get away from him but he was stronger than me, of course, and got the chance to handcuff me to the bed. He got on top on me and started kissing my lips, then down to my neck.

"Maka…I love you, you know? Do you love me?" He said, finally stopping.

"Yes..." I said. I knew I was lying, but I didn't want him to hit me again. He slightly smiled at me and began to kiss me again. "I don't want this..." I said crying. I know Soul heard me, but that didn't stop him at all. He took off all his clothes and got on top of me again. My pregnant belly was sore, it hurts, and I'm so worried about me and the future of my child. Soul slowly went down my body and pulled down my shirt, and underwear…..

**Okay, so not my best chapter but, it's okay! Hope you guys liked it and I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Also, I don't have anything against Soul or Blackstar, or any character really.**


	5. No way out

**Hmm…It took a while to decide what to write in Chapter 5 but, I eventually figured it out 'cause you guys seem to like the story and I want to keep this little audience I got here J Enjoy and I DON'T OWN ANY SOUL EATER! **

**Chapter 5- No way out**

I can feel him forcing himself inside of me. I can't move. I can't scream or speak without getting hit. The bruises on my skin stay the same but; the bruises on my heart get bigger. _Why? _He promised me that he'll never do this again but, he did and to top it all off, he cheated on me in the process. I began to cry, I mean, what else can I do while I was basically held hostage? Soul finally stopped, took the handcuffs off of me, put his clothes back on, and then left the room. I sat on the bed, without bothering to put on my clothes, with my knees to my chest for a while to try and think about Soul. No, not drunk Soul, the Soul that I used to love more than everyone (except mom). I miss that Soul. It's only been 7 months and I'm already reconsidering our marriage. Deep in thought, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**~In the morning (10:00 am) ~ **

I woke up next to Soul. He was still sleep and I was glad about that. I didn't care if he was sober or not, I still didn't want to speak or see him. I put on some fresh clothes, took the bag I packed yesterday, and ran out the house as fast as I can but, I had nowhere to run. Running with a bruised body was hard enough and I couldn't take the car because Soul did something with my car keys. I couldn't go to Tsubaki's house because of Blackstar's big mouth. _Maybe Kid's house? _I ran in the direction to Kid's place and then it hit me. Soul might call him and ask if he's seen me, and Kid never lies. I was stuck in a situation where running would just take me nowhere but, back where I started. I sat on a nearby bench when I heard someone say my name. _Oh great. _

"Maka?" My father said to me in suspicion. "Why are you out so early? And why do you have a bruise on your wrist an-" He stopped and thought for a little bit.

"Dad…" I began to say, but couldn't say anything else without it being forced under my breath.

"Did Soul hurt you?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I just nodded. His voice became angrier, along with his facial expression. "When I see him I'm going to-"

"Dad, save it." I said to him, my voice was back to normal when something clicked. When he began to speak it brought back so many bitter memories. "You say that you don't condone hitting women and that you don't want your 'little girl' to get hurt by some boy but….what about mom? You beat her, raped her, cheated on her and everything in between and I had to stay in my room and here it all _every _night. If you don't want someone to do that to your daughter...Why would you do that to someone else's?" I finally stopped, trying to catch my breath. My father was silent, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I loved your Mom, Maka, and I still do." He began, speaking kind of low, but I can still understand him. "I was just…a stupid alcoholic who didn't know what he had…until she was gone. I regret everything I did to her, I swear Maka. When I saw her on your wedding day...I fell in love with her all over again and I just don't want anyone, especially Soul, to be who I was and hurt beautiful women like you and your mother." Part of me believes him, but, another part just doesn't sound right to me. I laid my head down on my dad's shoulder. He's the only one I have right now, even if he abused my mother like Soul abused me, he was still my dad, and hearing him say that…made me love him a little bit more. No, scratch that, it made me hate him a little bit less but, forgiving him was a whole different story. He looked at me and got up from the bench. "You should head home, with me, unless you want to be soaked in the rain or back home with Soul." I thought about that, the sky was dark and I was alone, excluding my father.

"Don't worry about me." I finally replied. He kissed my forehead then walked away. I took out my phone to see if Soul called or text me. He didn't and it was 12:00 pm. _Is he still sleep or he just doesn't care?_ In 2 months, my little baby boy, Marco, who I recently named, will be born, and I hope Soul will change by then. I don't want him to grow up without a father. An hour passed by and my cell phone rang. _Soul._ I answered, sort of regretting my choice after his first sentence.

"Maka? Maka where are you? I fucking hate when you keep leaving this house, get your ass back home!" He said from the other line. I heard a familiar voice in the background, but I stayed silent. "Do you hear me Maka? I said come home! Answer me or I'll find you!"

"No..." I said quietly.

"No? Are with another guy or something? Did you wake up and leave me to go fuck around with some guy just to hurt me?"

"No Soul! I would never do that to you and you know that! But, obviously you would do anything and everything to hurt me…and your son, I fucking hate you!"_ How dare he claim me of hurting him?_ My voice was scratchy and I didn't know if I meant what I said, but Soul was quiet for a while when I heard a female voice speak into the phone.

"Way to go, Makayla, you made him depressed and now I can't get anything from him tonight!" Brenda said. I didn't say anything back; I just hung up the phone. _Fucking whore. _It began to rain so; I got up from the bench and walked around the city. I got some food from a nearby McDonalds and changed clothes in the bathroom. I began walking again. Soul and/or Brenda keep calling me. I got a few text messages saying _we're cumin 2 find u_ or _you're in troubleee _I ignored the text messages and kept walking. I saw Kid and Liz running in the rain together, and then stop to make out. I walked faster to avoid eye contact with either one of them. The last thing I need is for them to question me. It's not that late in the day, but, it's dark and I can rarely see anything. My phone rang again and again so, I just answered to get them out of my hair.

"Awww you decided to answer us? How sweet!" Brenda said sarcastically.

"Brenda, what the hell do you want?" I asked. I didn't want to hear any of her bullshit.

"Makayla, I just wanted to let you know that Soul and I are looking for you. We would love for you to join the fun later on since you couldn't yesterday." She laughed. I can't stand this woman and I just want to beat the shit out of her but, unfortunately, Soul's on _her _side. Before I can say anything, I heard Soul speak into the phone.

"Come on baby, I just want to have a threesome." He said. "Let me have some damn fun for once."_ Seriously? _I hung up my phone and put it on silent. I would throw it out but, I need it for emergency calls. I was tired of running, well walking, so I sat down on the curb to take a breath. I didn't care that it was raining; I just wanted to be rest. _I have enough to go to a hotel for 2-3 days. That's enough time to find a way out of this city and start something new, yea._ A few minutes later, I got up and headed toward Death City's cheapest hotel, with the old fashioned TV's and cockroaches everywhere. As I was walking, headlights flashed in my eyes. "Maka!" I heard a familiar male voice scream, with anger. _Uh-oh. _

**So yea! I actually made this up at the top of my head, so don't judge my chapter please! J Please remember that I do not own Soul eater and that I have nothing against any of the characters, especially Soul!**


	6. Unbearable Inside and out

**Back to the keyboard..: P so...I hope you enjoy chapter 6…I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! PS. Sorry it took so long to make the chapter; I was kind of busy…**

**Chapter 6: Unbearable (Inside and out)**

Soul's angry voice lingered my way. He ran up to me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the car. He spoke to me but, I didn't say anything, I was afraid of what was gonna happen next .I sat in the back seat of Souls car, without saying a word. I ignored Brenda's ignorant comments and stared out the window. She made her way to the back seat with me. I tried to ignore her but she kept getting closer to my ear and she was touching me. She put her hand on my thigh and squeezed it. Luckily, I was much stronger than her, so I could get her off. She kept trying to get inside my shirt, along with Souls encouragement. It didn't take too long to get her to stop. The ride home was long and Brenda kept, trying to 'lay a move' on me.

"Look, I really want you to join me and Soul tonight." She said to me, trying to get her lips on mine, but I pushed her away.

"Yeah right." I said under my breath.

"Well, suit yourself." She said turning away from me. She didn't say anything the rest of the way back to the house. I hardly realized it when Soul parked into the driveway and went inside the house with Brenda. I decided to let myself out after 10 minutes into thought. I walked into the door to find Soul and Brenda, half naked, making out on the couch. Brenda flicked me off but, I ignored her and went to me and Soul's bedroom. I sat on the bed with my knees pressed against my chest. I cried, mostly because I was forced to listen to Brenda's moans and screams. After an hour or 2 Brenda left and I heard Soul walk up to the door, hesitating to open it. He walked into the room, drinking the rest of his beer. He threw it onto the floor then climbed on top of me and kissed my lips, forcing in his tongue, which was recently inside of Brenda. I pushed him off of me, but he kept forcing himself onto me. I struggled to get him off until he pinned me onto the bed and kissed my neck.  
"Soul...get off of me!" I screamed. He got off eventually and sat down beside me. He looked angry, but still had tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked. I stayed silent. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him that I want to still be with him, or lie to him. "Dammit Maka, answer me or I swear you won't be able to answer anyone else again!" I still didn't say anything. I know he was going to be angry but, I didn't want to lie to him, no matter how much he hurt me, I don't think I can ever hurt him. He grabbed me by my shirt and put a tight grip on my neck, making it even hard to breathe. "Fine then Maka, have it your way." He got up and dragged me, by my feet, off the bed. I tried to hold on to something but, I was powerless against him. He brought me into the baby's room, to make it worst. I crawled into the corner as Soul locked the door behind him. He pulled me up on my feet and pinned me to the wall, tightly. He kissed my lips and pulled down my dark blue jeans, and his boxers. He forced himself into me.

"Soul! Stop!" I yelled, but, he never stopped. He put his hand over my mouth, but I still tried to scream. He stopped after 20 minutes and pulled me onto the floor. I pulled up my jeans and tried to get to the door, but Soul had the key. I did everything to try and open it, but Soul pulled me down and kicked my stomach so hard that I threw up blood. I tried to get up one last time, but he kept kicking me, until I had no more energy left to even try. He stared at me while I curled up on the floor, in pain. He looked down at me, like I was nothing, like I was the monster here. The one willing to injure the one you love, supposedly, and even worst, a baby in progress. Soul walked out the room and locked the door, leaving me behind, trapped in a place where I can be saved by no one. If I get out of here, the thing that would I fear most…is betrayal, I've faced it once with my father, and another with Soul. The two men I least expected to hurt me the most. Never again will I trust anyone. Neither a lover nor a friend. I am my own person. I am Maka Auburn. A meister, no longer in training, like my mother. I am strong, and no one should ever be able to bring me down the way Soul did. I hate the fact that I gave him that privilege. This isn't Soul...no...This _is _Soul; the side of him I never knew existed. The Soul that wouldn't come back home for the weekend to be with Blackstar and I was foolish enough to believe him, when he said he'll never do anything that would hurt me, every _last_ word. I sat up against the crib, and rubbed my stomach. _Our kid…no…My kid_ my unborn child was all I had to comfort me. I have to get away from it all, for the safe of my kid. 2 more months and he'll be born, with a mental or physical illness maybe. Even if he does, I don't care. I would love him like…like I loved Soul, and even more for that matter. I looked at the scarf on the floor with my blood on it, then the stain on the carpet. _Why? _Who would even contemplate about abusing someone so much, till blood comes out? A twisted person. A Mental person. A _drunk._ I feel as if Soul isn't drunk anymore, unless he drinks every few hours to keep his self "regular". I looked at my body. I was black and blue, a little bit of red on my lip and arms, and I was in a lot of pain. I everyone I know going to hurt me? Tsubaki? Crona? Kid? If they knew what was going on, would they help me? Am I alone and if so, where am I to turn? I looked over at my cell phone. _I think it's gone too far._I love Soul but I wish I never did. I wish I never committed to him, I wish I knew that he wouldn't stick to his promises…I wish we were never partners. I think it's time to save myself from it all. I grabbed my phone and dialed those three numbers my mother always told me to call when I was 5.

"911 what's your emergency?" The lady asked. My body froze.

**Okay I was in a rush with this one: P but hey, at least I updated. Pleaseee keep reading, I PROMISE the next one will be better. IMPORTANT NOTE/SNEAK PEEK: There will be only 2 more chapters which are Maka in therapy and description of child and Soul in therapy and jail. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST SOUL OKAY?! I LOVE HIM TO DEATH BUT THIS WAS A SHORTER COPY OF A BOOK I WAS THINKING ABOUT WRITING THANK U R&R!**


	7. Therapy & Marco

**Chapter 7: Therapy & Marco**

"Do you feel okay Ms. Albarn?" A tall pale lady asked, gesturing me to a seat in her office. I was dramatized. Watching the police come into my house and take Soul away and to walk into my living room, where me and Soul usually slept on Saturday night, and find nothing but beers and cigars. I walked outside and there he was…in the back of a police car with his angry red eyes staring at me...and then a tear from both of our faces at the same time. I tried to speak to this lady, but every time I tried, I couldn't say a word. "Ms. Albarn?" The lady said again. I looked up and apparently my voice came back at the right time.

"No. No I'm not" I managed to say…but softer.

"Would u like to share the reason why you are here?" I looked around, you would think therapy was good for me, but it's not. I just want to go home and forget about it all….start all over.

"My husband, Soul, he…he physically and mentally abused me like most alcoholics do to their wives, you should already know that." I said looking up at the lady in fear. She told me her name once, but I failed to remember it. She wrote in her notepad and looked at me.

"Not many patients come in after being in an alcoholic marriage, Ms. Albarn. At least not mine." She stated. "So, how did this all happen?" I wanted to get out of here as soon as I can, so I didn't want to waste time answering these questions.

"Soul went out to drink with his friend Blackstar…once, and he just came back that way, but the first time was temporary." I flashed back to when he threw that bottle at me, and when we made up the next day. I began to shed a few tears. "The next time, I took a long pause, he wasn't himself anymore. The Soul that I knew was dead, and he was never coming back, no matter how hard I tried and prayed for him to return. By the time he dragged me into the bed…I knew it was too late." The lady wrote in her note pad and looked at me; a tear went down her cheek.

"Ms. Albarn, were you pregnant at this time?" I broke. Thinking about how Soul would do something like that to me when I was pregnant with our child. He almost cost Marco his life. But no. Marco is still here.

"Yes." I said. Just a simple answer was enough.

"Is he alive today?"

"Yes, but he is a very slow learner compared to other kids."

"It could've been worst Ms. Albarn. Where is this child?"

"Marco's with my best friend Tsubaki." I stated. I thought about so many things that occurred in the past. Ever felt so in love with someone that all you think about is them, and you even sacrifice your own happiness for them? Well, that's how I felt about Soul, and the fact that he would do this just breaks me every time. When he brought home that same girl, and afterwards come to me and rape me and beat me like I was a doll or something and locked me up like I was an animal. I'm not an animal, yet I was treated like one. I can't take this anymore!

"Ms. Albarn, it's time for you to leave. Your ride has been called, and have a great day." The lady said. I rushed out of the room and waited for Tsubaki to come pick me up. I never want to come back to this place, but I have to.

"Mommy!" I hear from afar and see my little four year old son, Marco walking towards me, and Tsubaki behind him. I gave him a hug and kiss and we made our way to the car.

"How was the session?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was good, I'm glad that next week is the last time I have to go there." I said, putting Marco into the car seat. Tsubaki just nodded. The ride was silent until Tsubaki spoke up.

"Maka, it really bugs me how you never told me about what happened. I mean we're best friends and I could've helped you before it went too far." Tsubaki went on.

"I'm sorry. I just believed that things will be back to normal and the past will be forgotten. I guess I was wrong." I said. Tsubaki just drove in silence once again and dropped me off at the jail.

"Are you sure u want to do this, Maka?"

"I'm sure Tsubaki." I said back as she drove off, taking Marco with her. I walked into the jail, frightened."Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm here to see Soul Eater Evans." I said to the man at the front desk. He led me to a room, filled with other people & sat me down in front of a window. A few seconds later, I see Soul, walking towards me, on the other side of the window. He picked up the phone that was off to the side, as did I. He looked like he was going to cry. This is my first and possibly last time visiting him.

"Hey Maka" He said softly, giving a small smile.

"Hey." I responded, I cried a little bit when I heard his voice. His _real_ voice.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine..." You're son asks about you all the time." Soul's eyes brightened.

"He's alive!? Maka! When can I meet little Marco?" I looked confused.

"How do you know his name?" He smiled a little bit.

"Because when we were 18, you told me that if you ever had a son, you'll name him Marco." I smiled. I can't believe he remembered that.

"Oh. Well I don't know if I should let you meet him, I'll give you these pictures but, I don't think I'm ready for you guys to meet." I gave the pictures to one of the workers and they handed them to Soul.

"He looks just like me." He said, smiling.

"I know." I said. Without a good bye, I walked away. I called a taxi & made my way home. I walked in the house where Tsubaki was playing with Marco. I smiled a little bit and told Tsubaki it was okay to leave. We said our goodbyes to Tsubaki and I began to call the pizza shop.

"Mommy, where did you go?" Marco asked me. My heart stopped. As I looked at the face of my innocent child.

"I went to go see a friend of mine." I lied. I don't want Marco to know about Soul, not just yet. The memories from Soul come back to haunt me everyday…..and when I look at my little child, Marco, I can still see Souls face. Marco was born okay, but he just…learns slower than others, but I still love him. He always asks me if he had a daddy (he's 4 now and learned how to talk last year) and every time….I flash back to the dark room, covered in blood and pain, and the only thing I can say to him was that his father….is just someone I used to know..

**I would like to apologizes for the lateness of this chapter, but hey, 8****th**** grade is hard **** But, anyways, please check in for the last chapter which I expect to make sooner than this one. I hope you enjoyed it! **** *I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, BUT I HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY AND I HAVE ****NOTHING ****AGAINST SOUL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER!* The next chapter will be a continuation, but in Souls POV.**


End file.
